The WFU OAIC Leadership and Administrative Core (LAC) sets the scientific direction, optimizes administrative and fiscal operations, and ensures the scientific integrity of the WFU OAIC. LAC co-leaders, Drs. Kritchevsky and Kitzman, will utilize a proven collaborative leadership model that fosters operational efficiency, high productivity, and innovative translational and multidisciplinary research focused on our theme, Integrating pathways affecting physical function for new approaches to disability treatment and prevention. The Specific Aims of the Core are to: 1. Provide overall scientific leadership and direction for the WFU OAiC; 2. Efficiently manage the resources of the WFU OAIC in compliance with applicable institutional and NIA/NIH policies; and 3. Increase the WFU OAlC's impact by attracting new investigators, capturing new resources, and translating findings beyond traditional research settings. The LAC co-leaders will synthesize information regarding the local and national research environment with input from the OAIC Executive Committee, the OAIC External Advisory Committee, and WFU's senior administrative leadership to guide the direction of the OAIC. The LAC will: 1) provide administrative and budgetary support to the WFU OAIC according to OAIC priorities; 2) seek additional institutional resources to extend the scope of its activities; 3) arrange for the scientific review of pilot and research development projects and candidates seeking RCDC support; 4) monitor all OAIC activities for timely completion and achievement of targeted goals and milestones and intervene to remove roadblocks or, if necessary, redirect resources; and 5) assure all OAlC-supported activities follow federal and institutional rules, regulations and guidelines. It will also promote the NlA's goals for the OAIC program by translating its research to affect the clinical care of older adults, the education of health professionals, and the health and well-being of older adults in the community.